


Renaissance fair

by Rainboww



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboww/pseuds/Rainboww
Summary: Whenever Richard gets to a certain point in his relationships he takes his partner to a renaissance fair.But this time, it's Jared who takes him.
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Renaissance fair

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I hope you'll enjoy this short, but hopefully sweet one-shot, that I've just written.
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainboww

It all started when he was a kid, his strange obsession with renaissance fairs. He always liked them, because they made him feel like he’s at home, and he could finally be himself. So now, whenever Richard gets to a certain point in his relationship, he takes his partner to there. It’s his way of showing who he really is, his way of trusting them, maybe even his way of showing love towards them. It doesn’t always work out though. Most people don’t even make it that far. They get weirded out by Richards’ love for computers and tech, and even if they don’t the fair is just too much for them. Nobody likes someone, who’s that big of a nerd. Or so Richard thinks. Jared noticed without a fail, how Richard seemed at his happiest, when he was a.) programming; b.) talking about programming or c.) going to a fair. He treasured those moments, when Richard was dressed in a costume, ready to go, trying to woo his date by talking in medieval English, his eyes shining brighter, than ever. He also notices Richard coming back to the house; his posture all shrunk, his eyes red from crying, but worst of all, without a shine in them. In those moments Jared wishes he could hug him, or at least beat up his dates. He is unable to understand how they don’t like Richard, how they can’t accept and love his enthusiasm about renaissance fairs. How can they be so blind to not see how beautiful Richard is when he is truly himself? A couple of days after another fair date had gone wrong Jared notices slight changes in Richards’ behaviour. He watches him stop himself from getting too excited about things and watches him get quieter and quieter day by day. But when he starts to devote himself to working to the point, where he isn’t sleeping, Jared starts to worry. He fears that his once passionate boss has given up on being himself. He can’t let that happen! So, when Richards’ birthday comes up, he plans a surprise for him. ‘Where are we going, Jared?’ Richard asks again, wiping his sweaty hands into his pullover. ‘It is a surprise, Richard, so I will not ruin it for you. However, I will say that I think you are going to enjoy it.’ Jared says, grinning happily at Richard. ‘If you say so...’ Richard shrugs, trying hard not to stare at Jareds’ lovely face. He gives up pretty easily, after a minute of staring at his hands, and instead admires Jareds’ presence. How he managed to have Jared work for him and be his friend is beyond belief. Jared is the sweetest, most thoughtful person he’s ever met, not to mention the fact, that he’s also the kindest, most selfless guy to ever exist. He wonders how it’s possible he never asked Jared out. The two of them would make a great couple now that he is thinking about it. He could become a better person for Jared, make him feel loved and show him the affection he never received as a child. But then he realizes it isn’t about him. What if Jared doesn’t actually like him back? On a second thought; Why would Jared ever like him back? Jared deserves someone who is a billion times better than Richard. He is everything that I am not.- Richard thinks, suddenly feeling stupid. ‘Are you alright, Captain? Is something wrong with the temperature of the car or..?’ Jared looks at Richard concerned, noticing how spaced out he is. ‘ Or do you not want to spend time with me on your special day? Because it is perfectly understandable. I know I have overstepped my boundaries, when I-‘ he starts rambling, but Richard stops him. ‘No-no, Jared, I uh… I’m fine. And you didn’t, um…, overstep boundaries. In fact, I, uh, appriciate you doing this for me.’ Richard says, scratching his neck. Upon hearing his words Jared smiles-no beams contently. ‘I am delighted we’ve established that. Now, Richard, I know this might sound strange, but I must ask you, to put the blindfold on, which I’ve put in the glove compartment. I assure you; I am not going to murder or kidnap you.’ Richard furrows his eyebrows at that but does as Jared told him to. With the blindfold on Richard gets even more curious about where they’re going. He feels the car take a sharp left turn, and after Jared manages to park the car, he feels the engine stop. ‘Hey, uh, Jared?’ Richard says, breaking the silence. ‘Where exactly are we? And, uh, can I take this thing off?’ ‘Oh, geez, of course, Richard! Pardon me for not telling you that earlier, but I forgot you still had it on.’ Jared apologises. ‘You know, it reminds me of a funny story that once happened to me… I was making a living in the streets, and a client had this peculiar fetish that-‘Jared starts but Richard cuts him off, with a shocked expression on his face. ‘Where are we Jared?’ he asks again. His question seems to make Jared focus on the present, and once again, stops talking about his past. ‘But my dearest Captain, telling you about it would defeat the purpose of a surprise.’ Jared says looking at Richard. ’We will get there soon enough anyway, so you can see it with your own eyes.’ ’Fine, but I hope it’s not another one of your attempts to get me eat more healthy.’ Richard grumbles and starts to get out of the car. Jared follows him, smiling brightly at Richard. ‘Now, if I may ask you, please come after me.’ Jared says, already metre ahead of Richard. As the two boys start to walk away from the car, Richard takes in the surrounding area, though he doesn’t see much, apart from what seems like a large forest. But as they keep walking, he notices an enormous wooden gate. ‘Uh, Jared? I know you must, uh, be tired of hearing me repeat the same question over and over again. But, umm, where exactly are we?’ Richard asks, hoping that this time Jared would answer him. And his prayers are heard, because miraculously Jared lets out a big sigh, and answers. ‘I did not plan to tell you, but your stubbornness leaves me no choice, but to do so. Recently I’ve witnessed slight changes in your behaviour, therefore I decided that it is my duty to cheer my Captain up. That’s why I brought you here, to the worlds most anticipated renaissance fair. Because you, Richard Hendricks, need to feel like the happiest man on this Earth, simply because you deserve to be.’ Jared finishes, tearing up a little. He avoids making eye contact with Richard, fearing the worst. ‘You know Jared, I always knew you were the kindest person to ever exist. But you really proved my point today, taking me to this fair, because you felt sorry for me is not something anybody else would’ve done. And while it’s nice, you shouldn’t have wasted your time on me. I’m fine, Jared, I’m fine!’ Richard yells, dropping his arms abruptly to his side, as he takes a step back. ‘Oh, Captain, you misunderstood me! I did not take you here today, because I felt sorry for you, I took you here, because I wanted to make you happy. Richard, I can not keep this secret any longer, I am madly in love with you.’ Jared concludes, looking sad. ‘Believe me, I have tried to ignore this feeling, but it is stronger than anything I have experienced before. Now, if you feel uneasy for having to work with me in the future, I am always happy to resign and find myself a new job-‘ ‘I’m not going to fire you, Jared!’ Richard cuts him off, offended. ‘Jared, the company would be nothing without you, I would be nothing without you! Look, I never thought I’d have the courage to tell you this, but I am in love with you as well. I-‘ Richard starts, but this time it’s Jared that cuts him off with a kiss. The kiss is everything they had hoped it would be and more, so much more. ‘Now, my love, I believe we have a fair to attend’ Jared says hooking arms with Richard.


End file.
